


Cheers

by Ibenholt



Category: Cyborg 009
Genre: Between Seasons/Series, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 08:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13430769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibenholt/pseuds/Ibenholt
Summary: So this British agent and a Chinese restaurant tycoon are at a party...





	Cheers

Chang snagged two champagne glasses off the waiter’s tray and did his best not to tell him to improve his posture. 

The ceremony had been very long and very formal, and he felt parched.

For a short moment, he had regretting not getting a suit. Then again, he was certainly standing out in his attire. Golden silk looked very nice on him, even if it wasn’t in fashion this year.

GB finally came over, looking very smart in his uniform. 

“So?”

“Nice jewelry.”

“Is that all you have to say? I just met the queen! I’m the first cyborg in history to get the Victoria Cross!”

“They’re also kicking you out on your ass, aren’t they?” 

“Then let’s hope they throw you out first so that I have somewhere soft to land.”

They started snickering, and GB took the offered drink. They weren’t kicking him out so much as transferring him. These days, they all seemed to be ready to knife one another in the back to get their hands on ‘The Chameleon’. Chang didn’t want to concern himself with what kind of deal they had made with each other. 

They clinked their glasses together in a toast, 

“Thanks for coming.”

“Don’t mention it.”

“I kinda have to. The flight is a bit long, even if it is to see your very important lover being showered in praise and shiny things.”

“I’m expecting you to make it worth my while.”

“Of course! I booked a hotel room and I did all my stretches.”

He winked.

“How about we go to my flat?”

“Your flat?”

“Mhm. It’s just a short ride from here, and I just finished decorating.”

GB stood dumbfounded for a moment,

“YOU ASSHOLE!!”

He yelled, then shrank at the many shocked expressions surrounding them,

“Watch your mouth, we’re in public.”

“You asshole!!” he whispered, “When were you gonna tell me?!”

“At a time when it would make the best impact.”

He grinned broadly.

“And I just did.”

GB took another swig from his glass,

“So Chang Changku is expanding to Britain?”

“I expanded you a long time ago, my good man, this is just maintenance.”

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think this is set at some point before RE: Cyborg. Maybe. I may be a little miffed that Chang and GB barely look at each other in that movie, so I have decided that they are actually married and living together.


End file.
